


Luigi.

by orphan_account



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Not Religious, DNI, Do not interact, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Horror, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Second Person, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Run while you can., Run., Self-Insert, Trauma, You were never meant to find it., luigi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were never meant to.Discontinued for personal reasons.
Kudos: 2





	Luigi.

1)

It’s 23:49 PM and I’m laying in my bed, my back against my bedroom window. Luigi looks at me from my iPhone 6 screen, his eyes? Soulless. It’s like he is pretending to not be sentient. Of course, we both know he is just faking it. The black eyes point to the direction of a small sentence in a comic sans font, the text completely black says: “ **come vibe with me** “

I know this is a trap, Luigi is baiting me. He would never logically vibe with me, as I hold my breath his face turns towards me slowly. My breathing becomes uneven, and my instincts kick in. 

My legs uncontrollably move, my flight or fight response is active. I feel the need to scan the room to look for Luigi, and as the cold wind makes me shiver I turn around quickly, only to find the window completely open.

I closed it, I was sure of it. I get up from my bed, pulling the sheets with me for some sort of protection. As I look outside the window and into my garden, I see it. 

A single green cap with the letter “ **L** ” in a white, standard font on the front. I freeze, running back towards my phone in panic. Luigi... Luigi is gone. The sentence has changed, now, written in a black comic sans font are the following words. 

“ **You’ll vibe with me.** ”

As tears dwell up in my eyes, I feel a clothed hand on my shoulder. My eyes widen and I bite my shaking bottom lip. I turn my head around just to see him in the corner of my eye. 

Luigi is behind me, his giant glove covering my whole shoulder. His eyes are bloodshot and widened, and his hat is missing, revealing his baldness. 

His nose is terrifyingly long, and his grip tightens. I close my eyes in fear as I let go of my bottom lip and start sobbing, pushing his hand away as I walk backwards, towards my bed.

My legs hit my bed and I’ve now realized, Luigi has cornered me. I sunk down to the floor in defeat, my knees are brought to my chest. In an act of pure stupidity and courage I look up. What I see, is terrifying.


End file.
